What I Would Do For You
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Watching Hollyoaks tonight  28/12/10  I had to write this. Brendan's POV


"Does he know about your dirty little secret?" Danny asked looking smug

We had him backed in to this corner, in the cellar of the club. Why can't he just accept what was going on and sign the papers.

"Danny shut your mouth," I whispered aggressively moving so I was in front of him taking the pen from him, I didn't want Warren Fox of all people to know, and Danny wouldn't even know if it wasn't for Vinnie.

Danny was really starting to annoy me now; He owned half the club and he still went round being a dick and wanting everything his own way and his latest want, Warren Fox gone, I'm not his lap dog I'm not going to just get rid of someone because he says he wants them gone. What the fuck does he think he's doing bringing Stephen in to this anyway? I'm not having Stephen brought in to something that he has done nothing to provoke.

_Does that mean he provoked your anger?_

"What secret?" Warren queried confusion evident across his face

Shit, He can't know, Warren would never go in to business with me if he knew.

"You haven't told him have you?" Danny stated grinning up at me "You two girls are gonna have so much fun,"

"Shut up!" I repeated, making the threat more clear to him, if it wasn't already clear enough

_Shut him up yourself_

"What secret Danny?" Warren questioned, his need for answers more urgent this time

I tried to control my inner turmoil. Warren couldn't know and Danny had to shut up, I had to protect Stephen...

I stared at the snide expression on the face of Danny and a fear started to spiral within, I knew what I had to do if he didn't shut up, but could I cross that line?

_You have to do it_

"You should be careful who you get in to bed with Warren, you never know where this one's been," Danny said never breaking eye contact with me, the bastard was not being very clever right now.

_You have to do it, do it now, do it for Stephen_

I guess when we're done here," Danny continued looking over at the door, acting coolly "I should go visit your little friend," Danny continued looking back at me.

Something flicked, primal anger flooded me all my senses filled with anger, and it was all I saw.

Fuck he is, Danny is going nowhere near Stephen, if I have anything to do with it. I punched Danny sending him to the floor.

_Stephens in danger, do it_

I looked beside me and spotted a hammer on one of the shelves that lined the cellar, I picked it up.

Shouting I advanced on him. The first hit was the hardest the blood curdling hammer to bone sound nearly made me stop...nearly. Suddenly all I could see was Stephen, all the good times when everything was great and the bad times.

_It's like a muscle reflex init, Brendan gets confused, so Brendan feels threatened so he beats up the first person he can lay his hands!_

Every time I struck Danny more images invaded my consciousness, all these different memories, Stephen scared, Stephen safe and content asleep next to me, Stephen laughing, Stephen scared again and Stephen angry, angry at me for mistreating him. I couldn't help but shouting shut up again and again, Danny needed to be silenced, Stephen needed to be safe.

_It's alright init, when it's just you and me_

All too soon Warren was pulling me back, I wasn't finished though, I wanted to completely obliterate Danny Houston from existence

"Brendan stop," Warren was saying now, but it was like I couldn't hear him, he was miles away

_Brendan stop! It's over _

I stopped.

Warren and I stood there for a moment looking down at what I had done, Danny lay broken and silent, the cocky grin wiped from his face, his words forever trapped within him.

Warren walked over and felt for a pulse

"He's dead," Warren finally said looking up at me

The final ounce of anger left me, I couldn't believe I had killed him and he thought I didn't have it in me, well look at him; he's dead never to hurt anyone ever again. He will never, ever hurt Stephen.

The images dissipated leaving just the cold emptiness that occupied me usually. My heart raced with the exhilaration and I looked up at the ceiling to calm myself.

I wanted him to see this, what I would do for him again and again. I wanted him to know what lines I would cross for him and only him.

_Stephen..._


End file.
